The bond of friendship through time
by Flamin'Moya14
Summary: What if Ash had gotten up early and shared his birthday with his best friend? Follow Ash our young hero and his best friend on their adventure. ALERT:THIS STORY WILL HAVE UPDATES BUT THEY WILL BE VERY SLOW WHILE I GET OVER A WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY, IN THE MEAN TIME I WILL BE WRITING THE SECOND CHAPTER OF "AN UNEXPECTED LIFE". THATS ALL I GOT TO SAY LATER GUYS, DON'T KILL ME!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey people this is Flamin`Moya, this is my first fanfic.

In this story Ash is barely starting his Pokémon journey at age of ten just like in the cannon, ash will be smarter, he will age, he is not dense about girls because ash has feelings for someone but who is it maybe I will revile who it is in the story. I will do another's authors note at the end this will be a one-shot unless I end this story with a cliffy and you guys give good feedback, as I said this is my first fanfic so please no flames embers are okay but nothing more read and review.

Let the fic begin.

Disclaimer I do not one Pokémon or the characters.

Ash: 10

Leaf: 10

Prof. Oak: 45

Delia: 35

Gary Oak: 15

RED: 15

Chapter 1: The start of a new journey

Welcome to the wonderful world of Pokémon, a place where amazing creatures with magnificent and mysterious powers live along side humans working together creating unbreakable bonds through friendship, trust, kindness, compassion, and love. One day far off in the Kanto region, in the a small sleepy town of Pallet, two children a boy with raven black messy hair, chocolate brown eyes, with little Z's on his cheeks and a brunette haired girl with dark cerulean green eyes both turned ten today and are now old enough to get their Pokémon trainer license.

Ash S. Ketchum is the name of the young boy who dreams of becoming a Fire-type master, who along with his best friend a girl named Leaf Green is striving to become a Grass-type master. After finishing breakfast at the Ketchum residence both Ash and Leaf leave to get the first Pokémon from Professor Oak.

Outside of Ash's house:

"Man Ashy your mom always makes the best food I mean I don't think that anyone can compare to her cooking, oh and by the way you better not eat the rest of chocolate chip pancakes when we come back after we go to Prof. Oak's lab to choose our Pokémon 'cause half of those are mine." Leaf gushed as she praised Delia's cooking while reminding Ash that they shared the same birthday.

"Leaf please, don't call me by the nickname Gary gave me, no matter how you say it whether it's Ashy, or Ashy boy I hate it so please quit it." Ash told leaf with a bit of venom in his words. "Jeez Ash, sorry I forgot Gary is, especially when it's our birthday. I promise not to do it again." Leaf said after remembering what happened last year.

**Leaf's Flashback**

_"RUN LEAF, RUN!" was all Leaf heard as Ash her best friend was running towards her yelling at the top of his lungs. After As Ash got closer she saw the huge swarm of giant Beedril buzzing towards them firing poison sting and toxic sludge at Ash. As Ash gets side by side with Leaf, she feels his hand grab her wrist and starts dragging her to the lake in the forest. "ASH WHAT HAPPENDED…WHY ARE THE BEEDRIL CHASING YOU UMM I MEAN CHASING US?" I shout at Ash hoping to get an explanation. _

_" IT WAS GARY, GARY PISSED OFF RED'S CHARIZARD AND HAD IT ATTACK THE LOCAL WILD BEEDRIL HIVES!" Ash shouted back still dragging me to the lake even though I did not know where he was dragging me. "ASH WHERE ARE WE GOING!" I shouted. "WE'RE GOING TO THE LAKE, AND WE'RE JUMPING IN SO THE BEEDRIL CAN'T FOLLOW US!" He shouted she can object to what he was going to do, Ash was in the water and a second later I was in the water too._

_ Leaf shivered as she recalled what Ash and she went through the previous year, Gary would always pull pranks, tease, and make fun of them. Leaf remembered one time when Gary teased her and Ash by saying that they made a cute couple. _

_"Haha, Ashy boy N Leafy, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage, then comes a baby carriage." Gary sang in his most annoying voice. "Shut up Gary no we don't!" Ash shouted annoyed Gary. At this point I was getting mad and annoyed just like Ash until an idea popped into my head. I turned and leaned towards Ash in order to tell him my plan. After I laid out the plan, Ash reluctantly agreed and what we did next shocked Gary so much that he fainted."_

**Flashback end**

**Outside Oak's lab:**

"LEAF…' Leaf was shaken from her flashback ' huh, oh sorry Ash I was just remembering what happened last year." Leaf said to Ash, while she held her arm wondering if he remembered what they did when Gary teased them about being a couple.

"Oh, do you still have nightmares about them?" Ash ask Leaf as they walk, but at a slower pace now. Because he was now concerned about Leaf

_"Yes Ash I do but now they're worse…" Leaf chokes on her next sentence as she starts to think. " Should I tell him, should I tell him how much he means to me?' 'I mean we've been through a lot together that has help our friendship grow, but this is something that can either tear our friendship apart or make it something completely new, uuuuggghhh why does this have to be so hard." Leaf starts up where she left off. _

_" The nightmares are worse because the 'Swarm' would surround me and start to attack, and as I scream for help, for someone to save me no one comes to my rescue.' Leaf takes a deep breath before continuing. 'But no one comes, no one, not my mom or dad, not Delia or Professor Oak, not even you Ash." Leaf blurts out right as she starts to brake down in front of Ash._

Ash sees his best friend breaking down, sobbing with tears pouring out of her eyes like a waterfall. _"Damn…'Ash mentally punched himself for not realizing how bad the incident affected her. 'I'm so stupid, how can I not see or notice that day has affected something in her… I hate seeing her cry it breaks my heart whenever it happens but this time my heart has been shattered, but why is it that I feel like its my fault that she's having nightmares? Why Should I be feeling this sort of sadness and guilt?" Ash thought, " I mean I know that she's my best friend, my lively hood, and that there isn't in anyone in the world I would want in my life other than…'_

Ash realized why he was feeling so heartbroken._ 'OF COURSE, I'm so stupid now I know why I feel this way its because I have feelings for her, I wonder if I were to pull the stunt we did to Gary if she would stop crying long enough, in order to stop crying and being sad?"_

Ash though to himself uncertainly but determined to do anything cheer up his best friend, his significant thinking Ash pulls Leaf into a bone-crushing hug all while trying to sooth her pain. "Shhh, don't worry Leafbecause I'm here, I will always be her for you and with you no matter what…' Ash whispers in to her ear before lifting her head. After seeing the pain, the sadness, and the loneliness Ash does something that might cheer up Leaf, something that make her furious with him, or both at the same time.

As Ash starts to lean in order to surprise her and possible cheer her up, Leaf notices a slight glint in Ash's eyes. _"What is it, pain…no, compassion… kinda but not it, it looks like what my mom and dad have in their eyes when they look at each other…' Leaf finally knew what was the glint in her best friends eyes. 'IT'S LOVE!" _Leaf screamed in her head, sure she was happy, shocked, and relieved that Ash felt the same or something for her. As Leaf waits for Ash's lips to touch hers she is no longer crying out of fear and loneliness but of happiness.

When their lips meet Ash pulls back after twenty seconds, he closes his eyes as he gets ready for a slap or something but nothing came. He opens his eyes to find ablushing Leaf with the same glint in her eyes mixed with lust, happiness, and relief.

Ash shocked by the fact that she was not mad or trying to kill him, but what leaf does next pales in comparison. Leaf pulls Ash towards her and gives him a kiss back, Ash shocked by this went Ramrod stiff but quickly relaxes as he realizes that she felt the same way about him, he pulled back to smile at his best… no wait, his girlfriend before giving her another kiss but this kiss had so much passion in it.

After three minutes they broke from each other gasping for air, "That…went…better…than…I…expected." Ash gasped out while catching his breath. "I…feel…much…better…thanks Ash so are we, you know dating now?" Leaf asked nervously after she caught her breath.

"If you want to, I mean we don't have to because we can still be best friends right, but it would be kinda weird 'cause you like me, and I like you…more than a friend Leaf." Ash replied hoping that no matter what happens in the next couple of seconds that they are still together because he cannot stand not being with her.

After several minutes that felt like an eternity "I don't mind the idea of us dating because I like you more than a friend too, Ash." Leaf said to Ash as her face turned a bright red. Ash smiled at his new girlfriend and gave her a small kiss before saying, "I love you Leafy, now I'll race ya to Oak's lab, and first one gets to choose their Pokémon first." Ash said as he ran off leaving a very mad but happy Leaf in the dust.

**Prof. Oak's Lab entrance:**

"How did you manage to beat me, I had a five second head-start…" Ash whined at Leaf about losing. "What can I say I'm better than you…" Leaf gloated before smacking her boyfriend across the back of the head. "And that's for calling me leafy." Leaf said before she stormed off to pick her Pokémon. Ash still holding his head smiled at the fact that he got her back for calling Ashy. When he got to the lab room that Leaf and Prof. Oak were in he went and leaned against the wall while he waited for Leaf to choose her Pokémon.

When Leaf chose her starter it was Ash's turn to choose. "So young man…' The Pokémon Professor started to ask Ash as he turned his attention towards him. 'Are you ready to pick your first Pokémon?' Before Ash could answer the Professor, said Professor started talking again. 'Remember before you choose your first Pokémon, you will be choosing not only a partner but a friend, companion, and a new family member, as such there is a lot of responsibility when caring and training Pokémon." As Prof. Oak went on talking Ash zoned out all while thinking,

_"Oh boy I've waited so long for this day; I can now finally get my first Pokémon."_ "Prof. Oak I know which Pokémon I'm going to choose, I already accept the responsibility because I helped my brother Red Ketchum talk care of his Pokémon… before he went missing 5 years ago." Ash announced with a tone that sounded proud,determined, but it had a hint of sadness to it. "So anyways,' Ash reached for a Pokeball. 'I choose you…"

Ash reaches over the table to grab one of the two remaining pokeballs. When he finally grabs hold of the pokeball that holds his soon to be partner, he yells to the world. "I CHOOSE YOU, CHARMANDER!" Ash declares to the world, while throwing Charmander's pokeball. The pokeball opens in a releases a flash of white that takes the form of a short, slightly stocky lizard that has a yellowish body with a matching belly, and a flame on the tip of its tail. When the light died out Ash realized that this charmander was different from the ones he saw in a Pokemon trainer's book that Red gave him, before he vanished on his fifth birthday.

" Professor…' Ash started to ask the pokemon professor why his charmander looks different. ' Why does my charmander looks different, aren't charmander supposed to have a orange body and a creamy orange color on its belly?" Ash asked worried that something might be wrong with charmander.

The Professor chuckled at thee boy's confusion all while thinking, "This boy is lucky to have a shiny charmander, and I'm shocked that I didn't even realized that I had a shiny." Then at this moment Oak had just gotten an idea. "Maybe I should replace the boys charmander with one of the other ones I have in Ranch." Oak thought abut it while Ash was asking him questions and decided to go on with his plan

"Well my boy that's because it is a shiny…' Ash was about to interrupt but Oak held up his hand and Ash closed his mouth and allowed the Professor continue 'Shiny pokemon are extremely rare to encounter but they happen, no one knows why but along with being rare the are also slightly more powerful than 'normal' pokemon, since this is a rare specimen I need you to give me this little one back to me so I can study it." The Professor said as he was trying to take the rare charmander from the young trainer.

Ash sadden when he heard that he had to give up his starter took Charmander's ball and was about to hand it over when charmander used mean look on the Professor and then used ember on said Professor. This combination made the Professor flinch and then become almost well done stake.

"Hmmm…' Oak still on the floor started talking. ' It seemsthat charmander has taken a liking to you that he doesn'twant to leave your side, so why don't you return Charmander back into it's pokeball so we can finish your Pokemon Trainer License completion forms.

"Okay, Charmander return, we can hang out later." Ash said as he recalled his charmander, or at least tried to. Charmander kept dodging the red beams of light that would suck him into the pokeball. Ash looked at the Professor. "Some pokemon don't like being in their pokeballs." The Professor stated. Ash looked at charmander with a curious look and shrugged before walking off with the Professor.

As they walked charmander followed the two humans, he was looking at his trainer wondering, if the trainer would get mad if he climbed up and lay on his head. After a couple of seconds mulling the idea over in his head, charmander decided to go for it.

At this time ash was talking with the professor, while he was filling out paper work. "Well thank you Professor I guess me and…' Ash started to say until he felt something crawl up his body and finally lay on top of his head. 'Huh, oh hey charmander do you like being up there?" Ash glanced up to see a happy charmander lying down on top of his head underneath his cap. "CHAR, MANDER! CHAR, MANDER, MANDER, CHAR?" Ash heard charmander say, assuming that charmander said, "YES, I REALLY DO. CAN I STAY HERE PLEASE?" little did he know that what he assumed was spot on. " Of course you stay up there buddy." Ash said to charmander while he was rubbing Charmander's head.

"Well Professor Leaf, my new buddy Charmander, and myself should be heading off now, that's for everything." Ash said as he and his to friends started leave. "Good luck you two, may Ho-Oh bless you journey, your friendship, your families and your pokemon." Professor Oak said to them as he waved goodbye, but he was worried he knew Ash ever since his father to go on pokemon journey. Professor was just hoping that the young boy doesn't find his father while he is on his journey.

He knew that Ash didn't have a very happy childhood mostly because of the fact that he had no father when he was born, he has been teased by Gary ever since he found out, but as if not having a father was bad enough Ash's older brother Red disappeared five years into his own pokemon journey.

Professor Oak thought about his grandson Gary, hewould always make fun of Ash about not having a father, but the truth was that Gary's parents died a year after Gary was born, Professor Oak lied to him by saying that they were in the Unova region researching pokemon habitats.

He was sad that he had to lie but it broke his heart when Delia one time had come to him with a look that said 'someone almost died' when Delia told him what happened the Professor broke down and told her hat happened to Gary's parents. "Delia…' Oak was about tell someone about his son and daughter-in-law but was already starting to cry. 'Gary…lost…his…mom, his dad, and his…brother Green in a…car crash a…year after he was born." He sobbed as he told Delia who to say the least was shocked and was no longer mad but sad about what happened to Gary and Professor Oak, she also felt pity for the Professor because he lost his son. All through this Delia told him that he should tell Gary about his parents, and the Brother he can't seem to remember. The Professor thought about it for a while before he accepted the fact that it was the right thing to do.

When he told Gary, Gary just stood there with a look that seem to say that he kinda figured that his parents were dead, but when the Professor mentioned that he had a brother he was shocked. When the Professor told him he thought that he was going to yell and leave but instead, he stood there watching Gary as Gary started walking towards him, he held out his arms and Gary ran into the Professors arms and pulled him into a bone crushing hug while promising that he would apologize to Ash the next time he saw him. This was the last time that Professor Oak saw Gary because right now he was on his own pokemon journey.

"Gary, I hope you meet Ash while your on your journey because Ash just started his and he is going to need all the friends he can get, I hope you remember your promise and I he forgives you." Professor Oak thought hoping that the two boys become friends.

AN: Hey guys it's me this chapter is a combination of the first and newly made second chapter made into one. I was so stupid that I truly didn't understand what LightRayPearlShipper meant in his review but I sorta got it to minutes ago, sorry but this will officially be the first chapter in the story. (Back to square one oh well).

I'm kinda disappointed that only one person has reviewed my story and that is LightRayPearlShipper, he have been a big help. Showing me the things that are wrong with my chapters, thank you don't know how much I appreciate your help.

LightRayPearlShipper is right now the only person who has been reviewing. I can't stress this enough, I cannot make a story that people can like if I don't have people to review yes LightRayPearlShipper is helping, but there's only so much he can help me with. So please Review, share your ideas I do not care if do it as anonymous.

PS: I am taking the poll of my profile I have a list of pokemon ash will catch while on his journey.

Moya is out and back to class


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys I'm back with the second chapter of my story. I know it's been awhile, and I know that all of you have been waiting for this to come out, so I apologize for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, just the plot of this story and the relationship of the charters.

Let us begin.

* * *

Chapter 2: So it begins

Route 1 leaving Pallet Town

"So, Leaf which pokemon did you get?" Ash asked his new girlfriend while looking for any pokemon to capture.

"Oh, I got a Squirtle, she's very energetic." Leaf said as she pulls out her partners ball and releases her.

"Squirtle, squirt. Leafs starter said happily as it jumps into her arms. Leaf's Squirtle was looking around while she was cuddling in Leaf's arm, looking as happy can be until she saw Ash's Charmander on top of his head sleeping with Ash's cap covering his back. When she saw the fire type she was upset that she was in the presence of a fire type, but she got mad when she saw the fire type trainer holding hands with her trainer.

So with this Squirtle jumped out of Leaf's arms, ran in front of the two trainers and fired bubble towards Ash, causing him to fall on his ass. Squirtle was quite pleased with her attack when the male trainer fell, and the slumbering fire type was ejected from it's comfortable bed. The now pissed of fire type was looking at it's trainer to see why he was disturbed from his sleep, but when he saw his trainer on the ground covered in bubbles. The charmander was now royally pissed off because something attacked his buddy, and was now looking for the attacker when he noticed some Pokemon rolling on the ground laughing it shell off.

PKMN POV

* * *

(HEY, WERE YOU THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME AND MY BUDDY?!) Charmander demanded while stomping towards the laughing Pokemon.

(Yeah I was... wait Charmander is that you) Squirtle admitted that she was indeed the one who attacked before she noticed exactly who she attacked and started blushing when she saw him.

(Wait... Squirtle is that your trainer helping mine get up?) Charmander asked while he started running toward the water type.

(Yes... I'm sorry that I did that I just got mad when I saw he had a fire type and was holding hands with her.) she admitted while still trying to control her blush, to no avail.

Charmander ran up and pulled the Squirtle into a hug and swung her around before putting her down.

(He's my trainer, my buddy, and I hope that when we have a battle my War Brother. As for the reason why he was holding hands with your trainer, is because well they are mates but with out the mating part they are still, too young like you and me.) Charmander explained his relationship and the female trains relationship to the male trainer, to his best friend Squirtle.

(Ohhhhh, I feel bad now that I hurt the "mate" of my trainer.) Squirtle sad in disappointment before saying something.

(One thing is for sure, they have a strong bond to be able to connect at the young age they are at.) She said to her secret crush.

(Oh, you don't know the half of it, he has the power of Aura within him and if that is not enough it is not just any Aura, it's the Aura of an Aura Guardian, Sir Aaron's Aura.) Charmander told squirtle who was amazed, and shocked by what Charmander just told her.

(Wow, and he doesn't know about this, now I want to say sorry to him.) She said to Charmander.

(Yeah but right now I'm gonna' try to make an Aura Bond with him, and if you want to apologize to him lets have a Pokemon battle, what do you say?) Charmander told Squirtle his plan.

The water Pokemon thought about it for a moment, before nodding and together the two Pokemon start walking back.

* * *

PKMN POV END

As the two pokemon walk back to their trainer's, Charmander starts trying to form an Aura Bond with Ash but fails. Charmander sighs at his failure as he thinks to himself. "If only there was an Aura Guardian close by here or a Lucario or even a Riolu..." as he thought this, he sensed a powerful Aura coming towards them at high-speed. Not knowing whats coming towards the group he ran towards his trainer and his mate, so he can defend them if what ever the Aura he felt is dangerous to the humans.

When Charmander got to the humans, what ever was making the Aura was now at least 10 seconds away from them. Ash unaware of what going on saw his Charmander get into a defensive stance in front of him and Leaf. "What's going on buddy is something coming?" as Ash said this, when out of the bushes jump a blue blur barrel into him knocking him down once again to the ground.

"Riolu, Rio, Ri!" the blur barked as if it was happy to run in to Ash. Ash at this point walking towards their trainers. Ash was really confused and wondered what hit him. "Ugghh, what hit me, huh well what are you little guy?" Ash asked groggily. "Riolu, lu, Rio, Ri." the unknown Pokemon barked.

-Hello, there Ash do not be alarmed I'm speaking to you through Aura.- A voice rang through Ash's head.

As Ash finally got up from being knocked down, he fell down out of shock and looked around as if trying to find where the voice came from. As he fell down for the third time Leaf, Charmander, and Squirtle sweat dropped when he fell yet again.

"Where are you show yourself, and what is Aura?" Ash asked speaking to no one in particular.

-I 'm down here.- the voice said as Ash felt something tugging at his leggings, as he looked down he saw the Pokemon the tackled him.

-I'm Riolu, I came here from the Sinnho Region looking for you, I'm here to help you in training with Aura and so that you can be come an Aura Guardian.- the Pokemon now know as Riolu explained things to Ash who was trying to comprehend all of this.

"So your a Riolu, and you said that your here to help train me in the ways Aura and the Aura Guardians, right?" Ash asked to see if he as right.

The Riolu nodded as he began to smile. "Okay, but how are to talking are you using telepathy?" Ash ask nervously.

Riolu shakes his head and sighs. -No I am talking to you through our Aura's, our Aura's identical just like Sir Aaron's and his partner Lucario, but since you had no idea that you had this power until now I am going to have to unlock it for you while at the same time establish an Aura Bond.- As the little Riolu said this he began to glow a bright blue.

As this started happening Leaf and the two Pokemon were in utter awe, shock, and amazement at what beautiful color was coming from the little dog-like Pokemon, until they noticed Ash starting to glow a midnight black, then a bright crimson red, after that was a dark sapphire blue, then finally a brilliant bright white that made him look like an angel. They were worried about their friend safety.

* * *

IN ASH'S MINDSCAPE

-What's happening, I feel strange, I feel like something has... awakened in side of me.- Ash muttered to himself.

-We are in your mind Ash, as for what you feel, I have unlocked your Aura and I'm now attempting an Aura Bond with you.- Riolu said to the young Aura Guardian.

-What does the Aura Bond do exactly?- Ash asked wanting to know what this 'Aura Bond' is.

-An Aura Bond allows any person who has the gift of Aura to form empathic links to their Pokemon, as where for Aura Guardians the bond forms a life long link and bond that can not be broken unless the Aura Guardian dies or the people and Pokemon that are bonded to the Guardian die as well.- the riolu explained as best as he could.

-Oh, so since I'm an Aura guardian or at least have the essence of one that means I can form the bonds with my Pokemon right?- ash ask to see if he understood correctly.

-Yes, but not just Pokemon. There is a side effect with having an Aura of an Aura Guardian, the Aura wants to make sure that the legacy of the Aura Guardians lives, so that means you will have females drawn to you.- the riolu explained uneasily.

-Is there anyway to control it?- ash asked.

-Yes, through training and do not worry the feelings that the female named Leaf are real and have been made since before your Aura started to grow, so you have nothing to fear but all the females that you meet during your journey maybe drawn by Aura have very real feelings for you, that can not be manufactured.- the riolu clarified the side effect.

-Okay, I understand now, but one more question before I accept your Aura Bond.- ash said to riolu

-And what might that be?- riolu wondered

-Will I still be able to be a Pokemon trainer?- ash asked

-Of course you can if that I what you wish.- riolu replied

With that Ash accepted the Bond that Riolu made and their minds were now bound, as were their souls until the end of time, but there was one thing that Riolu didn't tell Ash.

Mindscape end

* * *

Back on route 1, Ash's and Riolu's eyes fluttered open at the same time, both were looking at the clouds apparently at some point they both fell on the ground. "ASH, your awake...' Leaf screamed his name as she pulled him into a hug. '...I was so worried we saw the Riolu glow blue for awhile, but then you started to glow to first black, then red, after that was blue, and finally white, when I saw you turn white I got scared I thought you died because after that you and Riolu fell to the ground." Leaf basically screamed and pounded her fists into his chest crying her eyes out. "Shhhh, I'm sorry I scared you...' Ash whispered into her ear. ', but I'm fine really I am, I mean I feel great, and powerful." he said to her as he rubbed her back in a circular motion.

Ash looked around and he saw that the group was in the same spot they were in when Ash was attacked. He kept on looking when he saw Charmander talking to Squirtle, he smiled because to him they look like they were best friends, he noticed that he didn't see Riolu but he felt him. His eyes looked down to where he was holding Leaf and right next to them was Riolu, who was looking back at Ash.

-Hiya, Ash it worked we are now bonded, and now I have a question for you.- He said to Ash via their bond.

-Sure ask away.- Ash replied shocked that he could talk to Riolu through their link as well.

-Ummm, could you...- Riolu asked nervously – Could you capture me please, because we are partners now.- Riolu asked ash sheepishly.

Ash smiles at the small dog like Pokemon, but notice that the dog pulls out an apricot ball and gives it to him. "Why do you have an apricot ball Riolu?" Ash asks the little guy. -It's my pokeball and I'm giving it to you.- Ash smiles and takes the ball out of his paws and taps it on the top of Riolu's head. Riolu gets sucked into the ball in a red beam of light and dings signaling a capture.

"I caught a Riolu!" Ash yells out as he gets into his victory pose. After he does this he lets Riolu out and asks... -Riolu, do you want to stay out side like Charmander?- Ash asks through their telepathic link. -I want to stay out with you so we can bond more that we could with just the Aura Bond itself.- Riolu relied. "Okay, well I want you to meet Leaf, her Squirtle, and my Charmander." -Okay, lets go.- Riolu said happily, and with that they went of to meet Ash's friends.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys that I took so long to get this chapter out. I bet that none of you expected Ash to get a Riolu and learn that he had Sir Aaron's Aura so early on, right. If you guys noticed I used black, red, blue, and white to be the colors of Ash's Aura. I am working on my second story I need inspiration and the inspiration came to while I was writing the first chapter to my second story.

I am thinking of using nicknames for some of Ash's Pokemon mostly the ones that he will bond the closest with. So yeah see you guys next time leave a review and stay tune.

Let the fire burn from within' Moya, out.


End file.
